Liam learns to obey
by thaliaty
Summary: Scott told Liam not to go to look for the monster but he do it anyway. Warning, the story contains spanking.


**LIAM LEARNS TO OBEY**

 **Scott tells Liam not to go to look for the monster but he do it anyway.**

 **Before I start, I want to apologize for my bad English. I'm Spanish but I have saw the shows and films in English so is very difficult to me to imagine the characters speaking Spanish. I hope you can understand me anyway. Once again, sorry.**

 **WARNING: this story contain spanking of a minor.**

Damm it, Why things happened in the worse possible way? I just wanted to investigate more about the new monster that is terrifying the people of beacon hills. Yes, I know that Scott told me to stay away but…guys you know me, I can't sit and wait until the right time. I'm Liam Dunbar, I act before think. I'm going to tell you what happen:

As I told before, there's a new monster in Beacon Hill that's kidnaping childs. Scott was sure that the monster will come after me because all the kids that disappear, have my same age.

Scott please, I'm a werewolf, I can take care of myself.- I told to him.

Sorry Liam but is too dangerous, you must wait in Deaton's, save and surrounded by white oak. – he answered patiently.

Oh, screw you, I'm going to go, you like or not. - I screamed to him angrily, I couldn't believe he was treating me as a little child.

Suddenly my ear was pulling up hardly.

Listen to me little wolf, Scott told you to stay here and that's what you are going to do unless you want me to tie up you in Deaton's table and drown you in wolfsbane. I'm clear? - Derek advised me while he was pulling my ear more and more.

Okay, okay I'm going to wait here. Now let my ear go please.

They went out, to look for the monster and I stayed there, boring. Two hours after, my patience disappeared at all and I followed my alpha's scent. I arrived to the middle of the forest but there weren't Scott or Derek. I figured out that I wasn't alone, the monster had confuse my smell sense because he was wearing Scott's clothes. Before he hit me, I Screamed as harder as I can. Derek and Scott must listened to me because when I woke up, I was in Scott's bed. And here I am.

SCOTT'S POV

I'm going to kill him. Irresponsible.

No, you don't. - Derek say.

Yes, I am. No, I don't, what should I do?

We shut up because we hear Liam walking down the stars and stop right in front of us with shame in his face.

I'm going to go home, my father must be worried about me. It's late.

I phone your father. Go back to room. – Drerek speaks to him very cold.

You can't order me Derek. – I'm sure is his fear who talks right now

Derek face turn to his werewolf face at the same time he walks in Liam's direction. He walk two steps behind, obviously afraid. Derek take Liam's arm and spank his ass twice.

SMAK, SMAK.

There's more like this if you don't go to room in count of three Liam.

Liam run stairs up.

That's what you should do with him right now Scott, he deserve it and you know it. Think about the fear you passed when you found him in monster's hands.

I know Derek is right. I up the stairs, I'm going to spank Liam.

In the room Liam is seating in my bed, he look at me with tears in his eyes.

He spank me Scott, he hates me…

No buddy, he don't hate you. You worried him a lot tonight. He was as afraid as me. And I have to punish you.

Punish? How?

I'm going to spank you mate. Come here please.

No, Scott you can't…please don't.

Sorry buddy, you have to learn to obey.

No way! Go to hell, I'm not going to allow you to spank me.

I have enough of this. Faster, I take Liam's arm and put him over my knees using werewolf strength.

SCOTT NO, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR…

SMACK I let my hand spank his bottom.

Shut up, this is going to happened.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

AY, AU, AUCH, STOP IT PLEASEEEE, I'M SORRY. - he cried

After 18, I stop a moment to pull his pant down.

No, please no, Scott, I'll be good. Pleaseee

I ignore his screams and closing my hear, I took Liam's belt. He put his hand to protect his ass but I take it and put it in his back.

Don't use that thing, please, please….

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

AAAAAAAAAU, BUAAAAAAAA STOP IT...BUAAAAA…..PLEASEEEE

Nine more and we are finish.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

It's okay buddy. You can stand up.

I say while I cuddle Liam's back. He stand up crying and I put him in a hug.

I'm really sorry. – he say

I know, it's all okay now. I love you.

Me too.

 **I wait for your opinions and comments. With the story, I hope I motivate some of you to write about Teen Wolf. I really like to read about it. In spanking stories if it is possible. I love all your stories anyway.**


End file.
